Aqua
Family Aqua is the eldest child of Ailyn and Arios. She has a younger sister, Aquitta. Ailyn used to be the guardian of Atlantida, the planet that has only 7 cities, but they are under water. As a guardian, Ailyn was able to change her form from human into mermaid and vice-versa. When her daughter was old enough to take such a big responsibility, Ailyn passed it to Aqua. Arios is a noble and a member of the planet's council. He was the first one that had the courage to adventure after Ailyn in the deeps of the ocean, to find the king's lost crown. Aquitta, the youngest member of the family, has also magical powers. She is the fairy of water mist. She is suposed to be the next guardian, when her sister will announce the council she will give the responsibility to her little sister. Unlike her elder sister, Aquitta is more rebel and likes to explore the deeps of the ocean more. But, in one think they are the same: the colors they wear. Both of them love blue, in all shades, and turquoise. Aqua is a bit different, though, because she wears purple and red too. Aquitta has a baby shark as pet. The little one was separated from his parents short time after he was born and Aquitta found him and took care of him. Personality and powers Personality Being the guardian of her home planet makes Aqua act more mature than she is, but she has her childish moments too. Most of the time she is serious and focused on what they have to do. That's why she is considered the most serious girl in Elix Club. Aqua is funny too and she likes to make her friends feel better when they are down. The strongest connection she has is with her younger sister. Their bond is strong and they console each other every time one of them has troubles. Powers Aqua is the fairy of waterfalls. She also has the power to transform from human to mermaid and vice-versa with her necklace. Transformations |-|Magic Elix= Aqua's Magic Elix is simple. The blue top is wrapped around her neck, like a collar. Her skirt and gloves are light turquoise just to give a nice contrast to her hair and top. Also, her high blue boots wih turquoise heels give her a powerful and elegant attitude in the same time. The wings are similar to Musa's, but they are longer and the pattern is different. Her outfit is incredibly sparkly, much sparkler than the others in Elix. Aqua doesn't wear make-up in this transformation. Being a mermaid, she is used not to wear any make-up. Her hair is also just as she has it daily. She doesn't wear any jewels or veils in this transformation. This is the simplest transformation she has. |-|Charmix= Aqua earns her Charmix after she admit in front of the others she missed her home. Aqua often felt homesick, but never told her friends about it. Being afraid they will send her home for a visit, she denied every single time she missed her family until the group went to the ocean for a day-off. The moment she saw the ocean she started crying and she confessed she missed her family. She is the second to earn Charmix, after Alina. Her charms are a small brooch and a belt with a 3 tear-shaped drops on it. The brooch has the shape of a big water drop with another one under it. Both her brooch and bag symbolize the power Aqua has over water and her complex feeling for her family and home planet. |-|Enchantix= Aqua earned her Enchantix when she sacrificed herself to save her little sister that came to visit her. Lynx wanted to break through the defense that Elix Club had ans aimed for Aguitta. Aqua read their intentions and jumped to save her sister. Aqua's Enchantix is sophisticated and modern. The main part of the dress is red, under it is a purple skirt and on top of the dress is a blue ribbon that keeps the dress tied up over her shoulders. Her gloves are long wit a sharp ending. Her Fairy Dust Bottle is caught on a blue choker. Her hair is caught in two buns with highlights falling from them. The tiara is golden, like her FDB, with blue and red jewels on it. In this transformation she has red eye make-up and blue lipstick. Aqua's wings are glittery and shinny. They have lots of jewels and glitter on them. As for textures, besides glitter, they have water textures and sparkles. |-|Believix= |-|Sophix= |-|Lovix= |-|Harmonix= Coming soon... |-|Sirenix= Coming soon... |-|Bloomix= Coming soon... |-|Mythix= Coming soon... |-|Butterflyix= Coming soon |-|Tynix= Coming soon New Transformations Aqua earns, like all the other members of Elix, the transformations from Eldora Universe. |-|Elenix= Coming Soon... |-|Dacix= Coming Soon... |-|Romanix= Coming Soon... |-|NestematixGemix= ''Gemix ''Coming Soon... ''Nestematix ''Coming Soon... |-|Atlantida Mermaid= Coming Soon... Love interest Seasons |-|Season 1= Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Trivia Category:Elix Club Category:Mermaid Category:Guardian Fairy Category:Aquitta Category:Atlantida Category:Aqua